


Loki Laufeyson

by Silent_So_Long



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft toy of Loki Laufeyson that I adapted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Laufeyson

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2pzk75z)

I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious cuteness!

I have been adopted from a well-known English charity shop. My new owner has given me back my Asgardian battle armour, my horned helmet and my sceptre!


End file.
